Setapak Sore
by HananaHanaji14
Summary: Disore hari saat mereka berjalan berdampingan sehabis sekolah. Tanpa disangka Tanuma, Natsume menunjukkan sisi lain dirinya. Tanuma paham. Ia memberikan apa yang Natsume inginkan sewaktu ia kecil. Perhatian./Bagaimana kalau begini?/#badsummaryasli. Bagi yang mau baca saya sangat berterima kasih. Cover bukan punya saya.


"Bagaimana kalau begini?"

"...pfft!"

"Iya, iya..."

.

.  
Natsume Yuujinchou punyanya Sungai Hijau ditengah Salju-#geplak. -Midorikawa Yuki.

.

.

.  
Tanuma mengajaknya pulang sekolah bersama. Nishimura harus belajar di tempat lesnya. Kitamoto dipanggil ke kantor guru sepulang sekolah. Natsume sendiri menerima tawaran Tanuma dengan senang hati.

Terlebih... Tanuma sedang dirasuki oleh Youkai yang tengah mencari serpihan cerminnya pecah tersambar petir. Ia tidak mau keluar sebelum cerminnya ditemukan dan disatukan.

Belum lagi kejadian di sekolah tadi. Ternyata Youkai lainnya juga mengincar cermin itu, membuat mereka mulai menghancurkan kaca kaca sekolah. Bisa saja eksistensi Youkai yang merasuki Tanuma tak sengaja disadari oleh Youkai lain.

Natsume bisa khawatir jika ia meninggalkan Tanuma dalam kondisi seperti itu. Akhirnya ia meminta untuk menginap, menemani Tanuma hingga ia benar benar 'sehat'.

Dalam perjalanan Natsume sering curi curi pandang kepada Tanuma. Belum ada tanda tanda bahwa ia sedang dikendalikan.

Ia melihat serpihan kecil cermin yang dicari Ayakashi tersebut yang sekarang ada di genggaman tangannya. Walau sudah mendapatkan 2 serpihan dan menyatukannya, hal itu masih terlihat sekecil serpihan. Natsume menghela nafasnya.

"Hm? Ada apa Natsume?" tanya Tanuma yang menyadari helaan Natsume.

"Ah, tidak." jawab Natsume tersenyum kecil.

"Apa masalah tadi?"

"Tidak. Youkai tadi juga sudah pergi, kok." jawab Natsume tersenyum.

Tanuma menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap jalan di depannya sembari mengatakan, "Begitu..."

Walau ia mengatakan Youkai yang mencurigakan iti sudah pergi, sebenarnya ia masih belum yakin. Ia mulai membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi di sekolah saat itu dan mulai menganalisanya.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang menggangu...  
Natsume terganggu, sungguh.  
Ia tak mempermasalahkannya tadi, karena Youkai ada di depan mata.  
Namun sekarang...

Tap.

Tanuma mendengar suara sepatu dan terortoar beradu. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di belakangnya. Sejenak ia terdiam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Natsume?"

"Sekarang aku lebih tinggi darimu."

Tanuma speechless. Natsume yang selama ini 'jaim' menurutnya... sekarang kenapa tiba tiba begini?

"Apa kau juga kerasukan Youkai?"

"Kau sudah lupa pada apa yang kau katakan padaku saat kusuruh kau mundur, ya?"

Sekali lagi Tanuma speechless. Ia mulai mencoba mengingat ingat. Memang apa yang ia katakan?

"Di pintu." tambah Natsume.

"...OHH!" sentak Tanuma.

"Nah, inget 'kan."

"Itu? Yang saat kubilang 'aku lebih tinggi sedikit darimu' itu?"

" Bagaimana kalau begini?"

"...pfft!" Tanuma menutup mulutnya.

"..." Natsume bingung.

"Iya, iya..." Tanuma tersenyum mengiyakan sembari mengacak pelan rambut Natsume.

Natsume menunduk, menaikkan kedua bahunya, tersenyum senang walau model rambutnya sedang dihancurkan.

Lama berteman dengan Natsume, Tanuma tau. Sebenarnya dia, walau menjaga sikap, sebenarnya masih kekanak kanakan. Setelah mendengar masa lalu kelamnya, Tanuma mengerti.

Masa kecilnya tak bisa ia habiskan seperti masa kecil bahagia orang lain.

Maka sebagai teman, ia ingin membuat Natsume bahagia saat ia bersamanya, walau itu hanya sebentar.

"Ara. Syukurlah Takashi kun mendapat teman yang baik."

Deg.

Suara ini. Takashi cepat cepat menoleh ke asal suara diikuti Tanuma. Touko dengan baju dan tas merah mudanya tengah memegangi sebelah pipinya sendiri sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Seketika Natsume terlonjak, "Touko san?!"

Touko mendekati putra angkat kesayangannya dan teman dekatnya sambil terus mempertahankan senyuman bahagianya.

Natsume buru buru turun dari terortoar yang ia naiki dengan wajah memerah. Ia malu tepergoki oleh Touko saat sedang memperlihatkan sisi kekanak kanakannya.

Ia hanya menunduk dengan wajah merona ketika Touko sampai tepat di depannya. Touko mengalihkan pandangannya, memperhatikan Tanuma. Sebagai respon, Tanuma sedikit menunduk.

"Ah, Fujiwara san, ya. Saya Tanuma Kaname, temannya Natsume." sahut Tanuma sopan.

"Tanuma... Kaname..." Touko mengerling. "Aaah. Natsume sering cerita tentangmu. Kau sahabat terbaiknya katanya."

"T... Touko san..." lesu Natsume.

Tanuma ber-eh ria. Ia kaget. Jujur dia kaget. Ia melihat Natsume yang tengah menunduk, menutupi wajah mendidihnya.

Sedetik kemudian Tanuma tertawa. "Tak usah malu, Natsume. Aku juga berpikir demikian."

Rambut Natsume kembali diacak acak Tanuma, membuat Touko sekali lagi tertawa bahagia. Natsume hanya meremas ujung gakuran hitamnya.

"Naaa, Tanuma kun, makan malam lah bersama kami." tawar Touko.

"Kaname sudah cukup. Dan, terima kasih atas tawarannya. Tapi aku harus pulang." Tanuma sungkan.

"Kau bilang Ayahmu tugas setengah bulan." sergap Natsume.

Tanuma tertawa miring.

"Kalau begitu, sudah dipastikan. Kaname kun makan malam di rumah kami. Ayo." Touko berjalan mendahului mereka.

Tanuma hendak menyanggah, namun dihetikan. Natsume menarik lengan kanan Tanuma dengan kedua tangannya.

"Mampirlah." katanya tersenyum tulus.

Baru kali ini Tanuma melihat senyum yang setulus dan sebersih itu. Bukan senyuman palsu dipenuhi kabut ketakutan. Hati Tanuma luluh. Ia tak bisa menolak.

Akhirnya ia mengangguk. Ikut berjalan bersama Touko dan Natsume dengan dipenuhi kebahagiaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End.

Gaje? Emang. I know.  
Pendek? Iyes. I know.

Aku hanya ingin menuangkan imajinasiku yang geje. Fic pertama di fandom Natsume akan diisi oleh Friendship TanuNatsu.

Aku jadi pengen buat NatoNatsu*ups

Oke sekian.  
Review boleh kagak boleh.  
Bye


End file.
